


This is really not how Reverb thought his day would go

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 (Mel's Version) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1, Earth 2 AU, FlashVibe Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: After Zoom was defeated a few months ago, Reverb had quickly risen to power in the dark underbellies of Central city's crime world. He was now the most feared and respected meta criminal in all of CC. He even has a criminal gang of metas who do all the dirty work for him. However, Reverb quickly learns that if you really want something done right, you really have to do it yourself.Or The Mistaken Kidnapping AU no one asked for.





	This is really not how Reverb thought his day would go

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I need to be updating my Tony Stark fic and my Coldflash Series but I've been busy with College applications and work. I promise to get back to them soon after I finish participating in these ship weeks. 
> 
> What started out as proper piece got derailed by those two lunatics and now more than half of it is just dialogue and idk what went wrong but this happened. Also it's 3am + and I just finished writing this, so I'm sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors.

This is really not how Reverb thought his day would go. After Zoom was defeated a few months ago, he had quickly risen to power in the dark underbellies of Central city's crime world. He was now the most feared and respected meta criminal in all of CC. He even has a criminal gang of metas who do all the dirty work for him – after all, he did need to replace Deathstorm and Killer Frost.

Unfortunately, having a powerful meta gang doesn't mean that they're always efficient. Case in point:

After having vibed the return of his Earth 45 counterpart and his so called partner The Flash, Reverb sent his lackeys to find the two breachers and kidnap them -for a little reunion. 

He did have to thank them after all for taking down Hunter Zolomon. However, Reverb quickly learnt that if you really wanted something done right, you really have to do it yourself. Because sitting in front of him, all tied up and unconscious was not the Flash. 

It was Barry Allen. 

Of this Earth. 

 

How his goons confused a nerdy and clumsy CSI with the Flash, Reverb didn't want to know. He wouldn't risk stupidity being contagious.

So now he had accidentally kidnapped the husband of the infamous Detective West. Reverb shudders at that thought. Even he knew that messing with West was a horrible decision. That woman is fearless and determined when it comes to helping people. If she found out that he had taken her husband, the best CSI CCPD has to offer, she’d be a menace. That it definitely not something Reverb wants any part of.

 

While he was quietly contemplating on how best to not incur the wrath of Detective West, Bartholomew started to wake up. The sleepy groans of his unwanted prisoner brought Reverb out of his thoughts about murdering his metas.

“Oh thank god you’re awake. I was beginning to think that you’d die from that dose of tranquilizers. After all, it was meant for someone not-human.” Reverb drawled as Barry took note of his surroundings. The moment he realised he was tied to a chair, he startled and fell to the side.

“Oh holy death star, I cannot deal with this right now.” Reverb muttered to himself. He was done with this. He bent down to garb Barry’s face and jerked it up to face him.

“Reverb? What… what do you want with me?” Barry stuttered. “I swear if this is about the Mardon case I’ll make the evidence disappear along with the red ruby slippers and I promise I’ll leave the hair out of this… I mean what hair? I don’t know anythi-“

“Shut up you little nitwit! I will force choke you and forcibly remove your tongue from your mouth if you so much as utter a syllable more.”

Barry could feel Reverbs hand on this face lowering to cup his neck. It suddenly got harder to breath. Barry looked away from his captor for a hand around his neck tightened.

“Look at me when I’m speaking and just please stop being insufferable. I already had to deal with you being unconscious and half dead for almost two days. The faster you shut up and listen, the faster we can both part ways and pretend this never happened.”

Barry couldn’t help but gasp a little. “You just said ‘please’”.

“I told you that I’ve had you here in this warehouse for two days and all you care about is that I was being nice?”

“I mean – I…. Well, the last time I saw you, you were fighting my doppelganger and trying to kill him. I’m sorry if I don’t have a very good first impression of you. It’s your own fault.”

“It’s my fault for being nice?” Reverb asked incredulously.

 _‘Oh lord please don’t tell me they knocked a few screws loose when they knocked him out’_ Reverb silently wished to himself.

“No that’s not what I meant but stop changing the topic and tell me why you’re trying to be nice to me after you had me kidnapped and tied up.”

“Two reasons. One, I do not - and I mean seriously do not -  want to get on your wife’s shit list more than I already am. Second, why the hell would I kidnap you?? Honestly I’m offended that you’d think I’d stoop so low as to kidnap a lowly CSI.”

“Ok hold on right there. You’ve got two things wrong. Firstly, I am not married….”

“…”

“..anymore. I’m not married anymore so Iris isn’t my wife. Secondly, DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LOWLY CSI???”

“STOP yelling you idiot, I need my ears. Ok, marriage issues aside, I still do not think West would take too kindly to me kidnapping one of her CSIs.”

“Just _one_ of her CSIs?”

“Ok fine. Her best CSI in CCPD.”

“Thank you.”

“Someone stab me with a sword.”

Barry didn’t know what exactly to stay to that so he just kept quiet. In the silence, Reverd and Barry seemed to realise that they were still in the same positions as a few minutes ago. Reverb was crouched near Barry while Barry was still tied to a chair and lying on the floor.

Taking pity on the poor guy, Reverb helped him sit upright and removed his binds.

“You’re untying me? Why?”

“You weren’t my target in the first place. I was trying to arrange a meeting with our doppelgangers from Earth 45.”

“You mean Cisco and the Flash version of me.”

“Yes. Them. But my guys are all idiots and they took you instead.”

“Wait, so they were here? Back in Earth 1?”

“Wow, you’re slow. Yes they were. Believe it or not, I kinda tolerate them more now. Since they defeated Zoom and saved our world.’

“Yea they did, didn’t they?”

 _‘They work together incredibly well and they clearly care about each other a lot…I wish I had that with someone…’_ Barry mused. Something must have shown on his face because the next instant Reverb was looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us.” Barry replied without missing a beat. Reverb’s eyebrows shot up. Realizing what he said, Barry backtracked frantically.

“ I mean not us – us. Doppelganger – us. Them and how they just uh… fit together like a machine. They seem to just get each other. It makes me wonder whether…”

“Whether they’re together or not?” Reverb finished.

“You noticed it too?” whispered Barry.

“With the way I’m connected to all other versions of myself, I can tell when a doppelganger of mine really cares about someone. Cisco…well…he cares a lot -especially about Barry. His Barry.”

“His Barry huh? You ever get jealous of him? Cisco? Because I get jealous of Barry Allen The Flash. He’s got the powers, he’s got his family and he’s got the guy. Makes you wonder whether you’d ever be able to have any of that.”

“The powers or the guy?”

“Both.”

In that millisecond that Reverb and Barry locked eyes, everything else melted away. The only thing filling the air between them and their faces was tension.

“That the reason why West left you? Because you realised you were…gay?”

“HA! No. Iris knew the moment I knew that I was bisexual. We dated the same guy once without even knowing it. But – we didn’t work because I realised that I wasn’t in love with her. Never was. Didn’t know what being in love looked like until I got to see _him._ My own doppelganger had to show me what being in love meant and looked like. It sounds pathetic if you ask me. I’m pathetic”

Barry waited for a response. After a minute, he figured none was going to come. He was about to walk away when he barely heard the words being spoken.

“Well, that makes two of us.”

This time, twin expressions of hope, fear and excitement were reflected when the two locked eyes. Next thing Barry knew for sure was that Reverb’s lips were pushing against his. He gave back as good as it got and they both kissed like they were going to say goodbye. After the air ran out,  they pulled apart.

Staring into each other’s eyes, they linked hands together.

“What do I call you?” Barry asked, never letting go of the other’s hand.

“Francisco. Call me Francisco. Can I call you Barry?”

“You can call me anytime if you promise to be _my Cisco_.”

“Looks like we have a date then. Tomorrow night, Parkway Avenue. I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“It’s a date then.” Barry laughingly said as he smiled.

And at that very instant, somewhere, in another universe, another Barry was telling his Cisco:

 

**_The universe wants us to be bros man._ **

**_We’ll always find each other._ **

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at participating in a ship week. I really tried my best to write this on time. I might come back to edit it later. Sorry for any mistakes. ><
> 
> Btw, comments give me life and encouragement to write fics at a faster rate.


End file.
